Tri-axis of Power
by Geardark
Summary: Story two of the Tri-Axis. Starts from the end of Tri-axis of Protection and since everyone wants the sequel, here it is. Danny continues to protect the people of New york, but can he with the alien found on the shuttle, old enemies returning from the past and a cat in the mist?
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost a month since Phantom's battle with the Chameleon and his first battle with the Black Cat and no super villains had shown up since that time and through he got both the Huntress and Plasmius off his back, the big man had increased his attempts of getting to him and ending him. Yet, every time that Daniel took on the mantle of hero for the city, he won time and time again.

_Well, that's a wrap._ Phantom thought as he finished wrapping another three robbers that happened to attempt to rob a place nearby his store and home. He then flew up and grabbed his camera.

He smiled as he pulled it out of the web and then floated up onto the roof as he saw a cop car pull up to where he left the robbers with that he floated back into his home and phased back into the lab and found Fixit still working.

"Fixit, give it a rest for tonight." Daniel said turning human. Fixit sighed,

"I guess I should. Good night, Daniel." He said as Daniel turned the lights off and locked the door behind him.

The next day Daniel was flying towards Midtown hoping that for once he would have a normal day. Harry was still gone, somewhere in Japan with his mom. At least that's what his spies told him yesterday. He shook his head, he didn't want to spy on Harry and his dad but he had to make sure that Harry was getting the help he needed and that Norman wasn't trying anything. He landed in the alleyway in front of the school and turned human and then slowly walked out heading towards the school. However the second he entered the school, a limo pulled up in front of it.

Daniel cocked an eye-brow at that. He knew that Harry wasn't back so who was that. "Hey, Gwen, any idea if we're getting a new student or anyone like that?" He asked sitting down next to her on the fountain.

"To my knowledge, no" Daniel nodded at that as a white haired girl wearing a white shirt, and a black skirt. _Isn't that Ms. Hardy?_ Daniel thought as she walked past them and headed into the school building. _This might be interesting._

After school, Daniel was heading back home on his bike when he saw the limo from before right behind him. He looked back during the whole day Ms. Hardy hadn't talked to him, but she did look at him from time to time, but she didn't say anything about it. _If she thinks that I will be willing to talk to her at her home, she is mistaken. _He thought as he then changed lanes in the street. The limo followed him.

Daniel arched an eye-brow at that, but then got into the turn lane and immediately took the turn right when the light turned red. He smirked, until he saw the limo running the red light and coming up next to him. Daniel shook his head at that.

_Ms. Hardy is crazy and hot, and I might like her. _Daniel shook his head again at that to clear his thoughts about that. He knew he couldn't be in a relationship with anyone else. With that he stopped at the red light with the limo right next to him. The driver's side window lowered to show a white man wearing a black suit with black sunglasses to Daniel.

He cocked his head to point for Daniel to follow them or pull over. Daniel glared at him and activated the comlink in his helmet.

"Hey, Fixit, I got a limo chasing me, should I follow or show them what I can do?" Fixit was watching the store when he heard Daniel's voice in his head, but he then said "It is up to you, but who is it?"

"I think it's Ms. Hardy," Daniel smirked as he rev his cycle and activated the ecto-engine on the bike. After that was done, he turned to the limo as the limo rev his engine. Suddenly, the light turned green and Daniel slammed on the accelerator, speeding off the second it turned green, leaving a trail behind him.

"After him," Felicia yelled as the limo gave chase. Daniel smirked when that happened as he leaned forward on the bike to increase the air follow of the bike. Suddenly, he turned sharply and turned down a narrow street with the limo far behind him, but heading towards him.

Because the street was only two lanes, the limo was separated from Daniel by at least two cars. However, Daniel had to turn around to head home. So, once he saw an opening, he moved into the opposing lane of traffic and got in ahead of the two cars in front of him.

"Hurry up or we'll lose him." Felicia said as her driver got ahead the car in front of them. Daniel smirked at that, he knew that the street dead ended very soon with it hitting another two way street. Once, he saw another opening right in front of the intersection, he turned the bike on a dime and then headed back the way he had just went, right past the limo, which he did a mock bow to when he did past it.

The limo attempted to follow him, but it turned too sharply, hit the sidewalk and then almost caused someone to hit them in the back. Daniel smirked at that, but didn't do or say anything as he then turned again on a dime and drove into an alleyway and away from then. With the limo struck, Felicia looked at where Daniel went and what he did and purred "Meow,"

Using his intangible and invisibility, Daniel arrived at his store and drove into the garage, finding Fixit waiting for him. "What took you?"

"There was a robbery that I had to bust and then I had a bad case of Black Cat, who got away again, but empty handed so I guess that's good." Daniel said sadly.

"What about the whole Hardy thing?" He asked.

"I made them crash a little, no injuries though." Daniel said slowly. Fixit arched an eye-brow at that, but didn't say anything as he followed Daniel into the story to find it somewhat busy.

"Any new pics through"

"Yes, but any new leads on what Plasmius was talking about?" Daniel whispered to him.

"No, our spies haven't found anything in the zone or on the planet yet and I haven't found anything myself, I have told Robin and Cyborg though, but they haven't found anything either."

"Ok, then we'll continue, but I have this bad feeling in my gut again." Daniel said.

Later that night, Fixit was in the story reading the paper again with Daniel downstairs practicing again. He was about to head out to patrol over the city after his scheduled training section that Fixit had forced him to start was finished. Fixit sighed as he finished the paper and was about to close the store when a black limo pulled up to it. Fixit cocked an eye-brow at that as a white haired girl walked out of the dented limo.

_Felicia Hardy_, He thought as she and two muscular men followed her into the store. "Hello, may I help you?" Fixit asked. Felicia looked at him as the two men left after she nodded to them.

"Depends"

"Depends on what?" Fixit asked confused. He still didn't understand humans, though Daniel wasn't the best source for help in that subject.

"Depends if Daniel is home, I want to see him." She smiled.

"And he knows you?" He asked.

"We go to school together now and I do want to meet him." With that, Fixit activated the intercom and said

"Daniel there is someone here."

Daniel was downstairs in Phantom form hitting training dummy after training dummy with his ecto-fists, which are when he filled his fist with ecto-plasma to increase its strength and power. Every training dummy was a droid with a hologram showing him thugs, old enemies, even Sandman. However, every one that he punched as completely destroyed, either losing their head or their chest fell to pieces. He continued, but when he saw the last droid was the Black Cat, he threw his fist but suddenly stopped mere centimeters from her face and sighed.

He wanted to hit it like he did all the others, but found that he couldn't. The robot hologram smiled just as the Black Cat did and then kicked him in the face. Daniel groaned as he was kicked into the air, spinning, until he hit the wall. He looked up to see the robot walking towards him. "End training program now!" He yelled as the hologram disappeared and the robot shut down. With that, he changed into his human form and slowly stood up.

_Why couldn't I hit her?_ He thought, _I have never hesitated in a fight, other than with Undergrowth, but that was a different situation. I was suffering from my powers, but I did fight him. _He then picked up a chair and threw it to the wall, breaking it. _I'm not attracted to her, am I?_ He asked himself as he thought over the times they have fought and everything.

_I mean she is hot, but so is Ember, Desiree, Kitty and Spectra and I'm not attracted to them at all. But then why couldn't I hit her._ He groaned as he fired an ecto-blast at the shutdown robot destroying it like a sore loser. _Why did I do that? I am not attracted to anyone…but I have never felt like this since… _His eyes went wide as he shook his head. "No, I am not getting into a relationship with anyone for their sake."

"Daniel, there is someone here." Fixit's voice came from the intercom. Daniel walked over to it and said

"Do I even want to ask?" He asked.

"I doubt it," Fixit said.

Back upstairs, a buzz voice came from the intercom as Fixit looked annoyed at that as Felicia looked confused by that. _Must have broken the intercom again…_ He looked over at Felicia.

"He should be down soon, so tell me who are you and what do you want?"

"Why do you care?" Felicia asked confused.

"Because I am Daniel's godfather, young lady and after he lost his family and his right leg, I will not allow something to happen to him again." Fixit said glaring at her.

"Don't worry, I won't, but he shouldn't have run from me." She smiled.

"So, you were the one in the limo that was chasing me, I thought it was someone else." A voice said as Daniel came into the store. Felicia smiled at him and Daniel knew he saw that smile somewhere else.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"Name's Felicia Hardy and I just wanted to meet you and to thank you for giving my driver a workout. You have a sweet skill set, well, I'll see you at school, bye," She said as she left and soon the limo left.

Phantom was flying around the city thinking about Felicia and Black Cat. Fixit had searched them both and after finding only rumors or thefts that the Black Cat might have gone and the story about her attempted theft of the alien life form, he searched the name Felicia Hardy and found that she was the daughter of Lydia Hardy, the CEO of the Hardy Foundation, a tech company and medical company that rivals the A.I.T Alliance but not OsCorp or Tricorp, so there weren't any underground crime that was corrupting their company, but his research also showed that Felicia's father was 'The Cat', a world-renowned cat burglar who was arrested due to his various acts of burglary some time ago and was actually incarcerated in NY, being the first crook that Phantom took down. If Black Cat is Felicia and she hears about that, she will hate Phantom and will actually fight against him. All the times they had met so far, she just played with him. Phantom growled at that.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Phantom looked down to see three thugs running from a store, each with a bag of money. Phantom shook his head and then using his telekinesis picked the three up into the air and set up his camera to take pictures. When the three started to glow green and then float in the air, they gasped and shouted out in fear. Suddenly Phantom appeared in front of them and smirked.

"PHANTOM" The ring leader yelled.

"Got that right," He said as he threw them, gently, to the building's wall and then fired his webs at them leaving each one of the thugs in a huge green web of their own separated from the other and unable to even more. With that, Phantom floated up to where he had set his camera and grabbed it. After checking to make sure that the police had arrived, Phantom disappeared, smiling, having removed the Black Cat thoughts from his mind. However, when he did, new thoughts entered his mind, like what were the plans for Thanksgiving?

The next day at school, Daniel sat down next to MJ and Gwen on the fountain in the center of the courtyard as Felicia's limo pulled up to the front of it and she walked over to them. However, she was wearing a black shirt with Phantom's emblem on it. Phantom had decided to add his emblem to his new clothes on his black suit under his jacket, but he didn't know that someone had seen that because of the jacket. _I guess I was wrong_, He thought as Felicia asked

"May I sit here?" MJ, Gwen and Daniel shared a look, but then shrugged,

"Why not?" With that Felicia smiled and sat down right next to Daniel. Actually she was almost in his lap, but didn't do anything. It was like she was toying with him, just as the Black Cat had done. Gwen, MJ and Liz saw that and gasped and then glared at her. Felicia either didn't notice them or didn't care as she continued to sit next to Daniel, looking at him hungrily. However, before anything else could happen the bell rang.

After school, Daniel was heading towards his bike when Gwen ran up to him. "Dan,"

"Yes,"

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgivings?" She asked.

"No, not really," Daniel said sadly,

"It's just going to be my godfather and me, why?" He asked.

"Well," She started shyly. "My dad and I wanted to invite you for thanksgiving dinner." She finished. Daniel looked at her confused, so she continued.

"MJ is going to be there too,"

"Or you all could come over to my house for thanksgiving dinner," A voice said. Gwen and Daniel looked to see Felicia leaning against her limo.

"Really" Gwen asked.

"Oh, yeah, my mom wants to meet the friends I've made here, if we are friends," She said. Daniel looked at Gwen, who sighed,

"Fine, I'll tell my dad and MJ. Give me your address." After Felicia did that, she turned to look at Daniel who was gone.

"How did he do that?" She asked.

Daniel had arrived at the bugle to see Johan yelling again at Robbie. He sighed as he shook his head and headed towards them. He didn't want to leave Gwen and Felicia hanging like that, but he had to give Johan the pics he got last night and he needed to know if Robbie or Foswell knew anything about the Cat. "I want a new layout in 4.3 seconds, now." Johan yelled as Daniel walked up to them.

"Parker finally gives me those." He said grabbing the pictures out of Daniel's hand and started to look over them. "Ha, front page head-on, the Demon vs. the Black Cat." He smiled as he left them and headed into his office. Daniel shook his head at that as Robbie smiled at him and Betty cut his check for him. However, before he left he asked

"Robbie, do you know anything about a crook known as 'The Cat' or anything about the Hardy's?"

"The Cat'" He asked, "The first crook that Phantom took down and is actually Walter Hardy and that he is still in jail and his wife has a restraining order on him?"

"Yeah, is there anything else?" Daniel asked.

"No, not really, other than the companies that Lydia is the CEO of or the many grants and awards her company has won," Robbie said.

"What about The Black Cat before she attempted to steal the Alien from Connor's lab?" Daniel asked as he took the check from Betty, who smiled at him. "Thanks," He smiled back.

"There are many rumors about her, such as many robberies that some believe she committed, but there's no evidence for it at all to support any of those. Other than that there is a rumor that she is either an apprentice of 'The Cat' or might be his daughter, but again no evidence for that either and Lydia Hardy has said that no one else in her family had any dealings with her ex-husband." Daniel frowned at that. "Why do you ask?" Robbie said catching that frown.

"Because Felicia Hardy is now going to my school and unless I am completely mistaken, I think she likes me." Daniel said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Betty asked smiling at him. Daniel muttered as he left in a huff.

Soon, Phantom was sitting on the same roof that he had met Black Cat many nights ago, thinking about everything that he had learned since he had first fought her. He sighed as he suddenly flew off and attempted to get the cool November air to calm him down. Every time he thought of her and their battles, he found something else he liked about her. From her costume, to her hair, to the way she fought and everything else and that her suit even showed off every one of her curves.

Phantom shook his head at that as he flew right pass the Hardy's house that Fixit had found for him. It wasn't as tall or impression as Osborn's was, but still it was a mansion. He couldn't go in without any proof about Felicia being the Black Cat and what would he say anyway. He sighed as he turned invisible and then continued to fly through the nigh trying to forget about her. He sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot as he continued looking for any crime and knowing that he still had to convince Fixit about the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, how's that?" Fixit said after Daniel told him about Felicia's offer for them both to thanksgiving dinner at her home.

"It's sad, I'll give you that," Daniel said as he started to train.

"Can I say this; your obsession with the Black Cat is starting to be annoying." Fixit asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is what I mean," Fixit said showing Daniel the recording of his training when he hesitated in fighting against the Robot Black Cat and then getting kicked by the robot and losing.

"Oh…that." Daniel said sadly. "Listen, I really don't know about her. It might be that she is hot or something, but I just hesitated once during training, but all the times we fought in real life, I didn't hesitate." He said.

"I know, but I am still unsure about this…"

"It would allow us to meet Felicia and see how she lives and who she really is." Daniel said. Fixit thought for a while, but then said

"Ok, but whatever happens is your responsibility."

Timeskip:

"This is it?" Fixit asked as Daniel pulled his car up to the place. They both couldn't fit on his bike. Daniel was wearing a black suit, but Fixit was still wearing his normal clothes.

"Yup, a mansion isn't it?" Daniel asked as a guard showed him into the garage and then met them there.

"Ms. Hardy is expecting you," He said as Fixit and Daniel followed him towards an elevator. Fixit and Daniel shared a look, but then entered it with the man as they headed upstairs.

'_Daniel, I sense a lot of tech here_,' Fixit said through the comlink hidden in their ears.

_'Any computers that you can hack into'_ He asked.

_'Yup,'_

_'Then don't do it until I say so'_ Daniel hissed. Fixit cocked an eye-brow at that, but didn't say anything as the elevator opened and the man lead them both to the living room where MJ, her aunt, Gwen and her father were waiting for them.

"Hey, Tiger," MJ smiled wearing the same dressed she did when they went to the dance together.

The room had three couches in the center in front of a stone fireplace on top of an extensive carpet with huge windows to the right of them, in front of Daniel and Fixit. The whole room had statues and head stones in it as it was painted a dark, rick, brown.

"What took you and who's this?" Gwen looked up at them as she stood up as well.

"Ms. Watson, MJ, Mr. Stacy, Gwen, May I introduce my godfather, Maxwell 'Fixit' Parker," Daniel said as Fixit shook their hands. All of them looked at each other and then Fixit confused. Daniel and Fixit were almost the same height, but the look of Fixit kind of set them off.

"If you're wondering about why he looks like that he's an albino, and suffered pretty bad burns during a fire, which is why he is wearing that suit." He finished.

"Oh, sorry," Gwen said.

"Do not worry about it," Fixit said. MJ smirked,

"So, are there any good stories you have Tiger," Gwen looked at her shock.

"No, not really," Daniel smirked, knowing that MJ was joking.

"So, where are the Hardy's?" He asked.

"Right here," A voice said as the four turned to see a blond haired older woman, wearing a suit, being followed by a white haired one, who was wearing a sexy black dress that had a slit cut down her leg, showing off a lot of leg, with white high-heeled knee-high boots. Daniel had to send his ice powers to his face to keep from blushing so badly as he ogling at her. He knew he was and wasn't going to lie about it, but he didn't need anyone else to know.

"Welcome, everyone, I'm Mrs. Lydia Hardy, mother of Felicia and I like to thank you for coming."

"Hello, Mrs. Hardy," Fixit said shaking her hand,

"And it is our pleasure for your daughter inviting my godchild and I to join you for thanksgiving," Daniel cleared his throat.

"May I introduce my godchild, this is Daniel James Parker." Daniel kissed Mrs. Hardy's hand as he smiled,

"Thank you for having us. May I introduce my friends Mary Jane Watson, her aunt Ms. Watson and Gwen Stacy and her father Mr. Stacy," Daniel continued as they all shook heads.

"Now that introductions are done, may we?" Ms. Hardy asked as she led them to the dining room, which was just as impressive as the living room. There were windows on both sides, giving the people inside a perfect view of the city with a long table on the center with three chandeliers hanging above it with another fireplace behind it and many servants on both sides of the table.

As the group headed to their chairs, the servants pulled them out their chairs. Daniel sighed at that, but allowed the servant to do that as he and the others sat down and the servants pulled their chairs in.

Mrs. Hardy sat on one side of the table as everyone sat on both sides of her, with Fixit and MJ on her right and Felicia, Daniel and Gwen on her left. Soon, the dinner began. However, not even halfway through it, Daniel felt Felicia's hand on his thigh and he had to send his ice powers to both his face and thigh to keep himself calm, he didn't need her to know that she was affecting him like that or anything else.

Soon, the dinner ended and Mrs. Hardy and Felicia bid everyone goodbye. Through Felicia had a huge smile on her face and a slight blush from having clawed at Daniel's thigh during most of the dinner.

With them being so close to her mother Daniel couldn't say anything to stop her or a chance to tell her to stop. Everyone got into the elevator and went down to the garage. Fixit got behind the wheel of his and Daniel's car as they watched Mr. Stacy and Gwen leave in his brown cop car and then Mary Jane and her aunt leave in their car.

"So did you like it?" He asked as Daniel sighed deeply.

"It was ok," He sighed

. "Oh, even with someone's hand on your thigh?" He asked. Daniel glared at him oh so deeply.

"I am not answering that." He yelled.

"Ok, but what will you say,"

"I will say one thing, if Felicia Hardy is the Black Cat then," Daniel said, "Meow," He purred as Fixit shook his head at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Some nights later at the NY prison, an electrician was heading to the power plant of the place and hid behind a transformer to keep out of sight of the two police officers. He then placed a C-4 pack of explosive and then ran out the alleyway he had gone through to get there. Soon, the C-4 exploded, destroying the transformer as the officers looked on in shock as they attempted to cover themselves from the explosion. With that power transformer destroyed the power to the prison shut off and emergency red lights came on.

In a cell in the isolation section of the prison, the Rhino is sitting on the whole, still sporting the cut that he got from Phantom as a robotic voice said"Don't approach walls or doors…" It shut off as the power did and he said

"Finally she shuts up!" Suddenly he charged at the door, blowing it off its hinges as the solid metal door hit the plastic cell door in front of it with an OsCorp logo on it. Suddenly sand came from that cell as the Sandman formed next to Rhino.

"Ha, back in business," He smiled as they high-fived each other.

Soon, they headed towards the other jail cells as the Rhino and Sandman jumped from the platform above the cells with the Sandman and then he walked up to a cell.

"Nice night,"

"Yeah, for a walk" Enforcer said with the others that Phantom had caught and imprisoned. With that, the Rhine pulled the door off as they ran towards the wall. The Rhino slammed into it, blowing a huge hole in it as he led the way towards the outer wall and out of the prison. However, before they could get there, many Tasers were fired at the Rhino, who was still leading the others out and who the others were hiding behind.

However, even with the cut on his chest, the Rhino didn't felt that and looked at the two lines of cops in front of him. He laughed as he grabbed the Taser lines and then threw the cops into the air. The cops all landed on the ground as they lost conscious after that. The Rhino continued to lead the way as the group hid behind one of the buildings as the spotlights continued to look for them and the alarms continued to go off.

Oct looked at the watch and then as the second hand moved towards 12 O'clock, he said

"And…now," Suddenly the top lights on top of a section of the outer way were shot as an explosion came from it, blowing a hole in it. With that, the group ran out and found the man from behind, who exploded the transformer as Montana smiled

"Good work, X" as the man smiled at him. Suddenly, a black helicopter landed in front of them to show Hammerhead and his chauffer in it who said

"Boys," As he threw a briefcase at Montana and at the doc. Montana moved it to see his old Shocker suit in it and the doc say his harness and arms in his.

"Ok, X, Fancy Dan, Ox, with me. Montana, stay with these moochers for now. Last boat off the island's that way," He said as Fancy Dan, X, and Ox got on-board the helicopter and everyone ran to where he had pointed to where the boat was for them to escape. As the boat speeds towards NY with the sandman driving, the helicopter flew above them heading to NY as well.

That morning, Phantom was flying around the city looking for the escapees after he had read the paper that morning as he talked with Fixit over the com-link

"How could that have happened? You would think a prison would be better defended against something like that." Fixit was searching about how the jail break happened and when and found that it was because of a transformer exploding that they got out.

"I am unsure Daniel, for now. However, that is not important, what is important is finding those escapees before they hurt anyone." Fixit said in the lab. The store was closed for the day because of a holiday.

"I know, I know," Phantom said. It has been awhile since he had seen the Black Cat, but Felicia continued to try to date him, yet he continued to refuse.

"If something does happen, I can't be in the bugle nor can I wait to stop them. If you hear anything, tell me the location so I can stop them," Phantom finished as he continued to fly around.

Meanwhile at the Hardy home, the Black Cat was removing her suit inside a bedroom as she removed her mask to show that she was Felicia Hardy.

"Felicia, dear, are you in?" Her mother's voice suddenly said as Felicia hurried to remove her suit and hide it with the jewelries she had just stolen from her mother.

"Uh, yeah, give me a minute," She said as she got dressed in her shirt and skirt and sat down on the bed to wait for her mother. Soon, her mother came in and asked

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused. Her mother grabbed a Phantom plush that Felicia had brought some time ago that a company had started to make that Phantom didn't approve. "Really now," She asked. Felicia blushed at that,

"So, I might have a crush on Phantom, so what? I like Daniel too though." She said.

"Has he said 'Yes' yet?"

"No, I don't know why through," She said sadly as Phantom flew by the building.

Phantom was still flying around looking for the escapees as he landed on top of a theater in the city. He sighed deeply after that. With the Doc Oct, sandman, Rhino and the Shocker out loose, he had no time to rest, but he knew that he kept going like this he would be too weak to even deal with them. Suddenly a cop cruiser pulled up followed by many others and two SWAT team vans as they formed a line in a street. Phantom cocked an eye-brow at that until he heard one of the cops yell through the speaker phone,

"Freeze, Aaron." Thunderous thuds suddenly came as the officers fired at the thing coming their way. Phantom gasped at that as he flew in front of them and turned the street intangible in front of the Rhino as the officers stopped firing at that. The Rhino sunk halfway, up to his shoulder line, in the street when Phantom turned the street tangible again. Phantom smirked at that as he pulled out his scythe.

"So Rhino, I didn't think you were that stupid…"

Suddenly a fist of sand hit him, throwing him into a building as the sandman formed next to the Rhino as the Rhino freed himself. Phantom groaned as he floated up and sighed "Oh, man you two are partners again."

"Us, two" The Sandman asked as the Shocker came from an alleyway behind them.

"Afraid you're not getting off that easy, Ghost." Phantom growled at that, but before he could say anything else, another set of thunderous thuds echoed through the city as robotic arms came from another street as Doctor Octopus walked towards them and landed in front of the Rhino, who had freed himself, Sandman, and Shocker.

"So, Phantom, any last words?" He asked with his arms crossed. Phantom smirked at them as he duplicated himself into four.

"Yeah, for once since I've been in this city, I might get a work out." The Doc and the others were shocked by that, but nonetheless, they started to walk to where Phantom was, which was in front of the police.

The four Phantoms took stances in front of them, each other powering up two ecto-blasts in their hands as black storm clouds formed above. The cops as well as the villains cocked an eye-brow at that as they looked at Phantom. Suddenly the Phantoms fired a stream of ecto-plasma that filled the street. However, the Rhino had charged in front of them as the others hide behind him.

The blast forced him back a little, but not much. However, it also filled the street with green smoke. Suddenly a scythe went through the air, that cut the Rhino's leg's armor deeply, but no blood came out, cut through one of the Sandman's leg that caused him to collapse on the ground in a heap. Then on its return trip, missed Shocker, but got struck in one of the doc's arms.

The villains all growled at that was the smoke left and as the four Phantoms charged at them. One of them picked up the Rhino and threw him away from the others, as one threw punch after punch at the sandman and another at Shocker.

Doc Oct attempted to use one of his arms to remove the scythe in his other, but another Phantom grabbed it before he could and then attempted to cut him, but the doc hit him with another one of his arms, causing him to fly in the air until he stopped himself with his flight powers and filled his scythe with ecto-plasma and then firing it at the doc.

The ecto-plasma wrapped around the Doc's arms and caused him to fall to the ground. However, this time when he attempted to cut through the ecto-plasma, he found that he couldn't and actually broke his arm's blade completely. He gasped at that as the Phantom copy floated down to him.

"Nice try, but no." He smirked as he fired ecto-goo at him, binding his arms and legs completely up. The doc groaned as he attempted to get free, but couldn't. Meanwhile the two phantoms fighting against Rhino dodged and continued to dodge as the rhino continued to attempt to hit him over and over again. He just had to dodge until he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Whoa," The phantom yelled as he and the other dodged the Sandman's attack as the other dodged the Shocker's attacks. The phantom that was fighting the Doc attempted to help them until the Rhino ran into him, making him disappear after he had threw the phantom that was fighting him into the building behind him, causing him to disappear. The last two phantoms growled at that.

They knew they couldn't continue this for long. They dodged another attack and landed back to back to each other. They looked at each and then nodded. As the Sandman and the Shocker powered up another attack, they jumped, making their attacks hit one another, leaving Shocker on the ground and the Sandman with a hole in his chest. The two Phantoms smirked at that until one of them was plowed by the Rhino.

With that, the last Phantom, the real one, muttered and then flew away from those three, taking the doc with him. _At least I got one of them down, but still…I need help._ He thought as he dropped the doc at the police station.

Meanwhile at the Bugle, Johan yelled "The whole things Phantom's fault. New York never saw Super Villains until the Super Hero came. Where's Parker?"

"Update from Time Square," Robbie said coming up to him as he read the report. "Plenty of property damage, no serious injuries, however Phantom had to retreat with only Doctor Octopus in custody." Johan muttered under his breath at that.

"What about Parker?"

"Didn't get there in time" Robbie said. With that Johan started to yell

"What do I pay him for! I need some pictures of the battle!" He continued to mutter under his breath as he went into his office, slamming the doors behind him. Everyone looked on in worry for their town as Johan continued to yell in his office. However, soon he came out to yell

"I'm not paying you to stand around, get me Parker and a new layout in 15 minutes or you're all fired." With that, everyone ran around the office as Betty called Parker.

Meanwhile at the Hardy's, Felicia and her mother were watching the news when a recording of the battle started. Felicia smirked a little when she heard what Phantom said and the new power he showed them. _Looks like there is more to you than meets the eye_, she thought as the battle continued. Mrs. Hardy didn't even pay attention to the news report, but she did notice something. Even time that Phantom fired a hit on the villains, her daughter smiled a little, but it was a smile. However, when Phantom or one of his copies were hit and destroyed, she gasped. A little, but it was a gasp as she held the Phantom plush to her chest a little. Lydia Hardy sighed at that as she watched the battle as well. She was worried for Phantom as well, but knew they couldn't do anything. However, she was worried about her daughter as well, especially if she had a crush on Daniel and Phantom. _I hope she finds out who she loves the most before either one agrees to date her,_ she thought as the battle ended.

Phantom came into the lab as he found Fixit working on the suit.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw Phantom removing his glowing green belts the kept his power at a low level.

"I met with Rhino, the Sandman, Shocker and Doctor Octopus all at the same time. I think that it was a trap for me."

"At least the Vulture and Electro wasn't there." Fixit smiled. Phantom groaned at that,

"I guess, but I need some help."

"Then it is a good then that I finished this," Fixit said handing Phantom a bracelet that was a smaller version of Shocker's bracelets.

"And this time, it will work?" Phantom asked.

"Of course, I fixed the problem with it a long time ago."

"Good, now I just have to find them." Phantom muttered.

"Attention all officers, the escapees have now taken hostages at the midtown bank." Phantom hissed at that.

Soon, he arrived at the bank and floated around the bank, looking around the bank for them. Suddenly a green wave came at him, but his shield that he had developed specifically against sound attacks blocked it and sent it right back at Shocker. Shocker gasped at that and screamed as he was thrown back by his own attack, times 100. Phantom smirked at that as he duplicated into ten this time and looked around for the others. Slowly, Shocker got up as Sandman and the Rhino appeared.

"You might have gotten lucky last time but not this time," The Sandman said as he charged at one of the phantoms. However, the other phantoms grabbed onto him and smirked as the original one fired a blast from his device, blowing a big hole in his chest. With that that others threw him away from his partners and the original made the device continue to charge and fire sound waves and then threw it right in front of the sandman, making him collapsed into a pile of sand.

With that, the Phantoms smirked and then fuse back into two. With that, they smirked and then waved their fingers at the Rhino and the Shocker to tell them to bring it on.

"That's it!" The Rhino yelled as he charged at Phantom. The second Phantom ran up to him and then punched him in the chest with all of his power. The Rhino groaned as he actually felt that as cracks grew over his chest. Shocker gasped at that, but before he could do anything to help the Rhino, something punched him and blew him away from the Rhino.

"You can't help him. Besides I would be more worried about you than him." Another Phantom said appearing in front of him. Shocker gasped as he fired another blast at Phantom, who just absorbed it in his hands and fired it back at him. Shocker's suit attempted to protect him from the blast, but couldn't and he was blown away again. Phantom smirked at that as he flew after him fully intending to destroy his suit forever.

Back with the Rhino, Phantom punched him again, blowing him away as chunks of his armor broke off. "How are you doing this? Big man's men told me that I was impervious."

"To everything they know of, but I'm not what they know." Phantom said as he disappeared and then sunk into the ground. The Rhino looked around for him until he saw the copy attacking the Shocker. He immediately started to run towards them.

However, suddenly something hit him in the face and caused him to fall on his back in a small crater, causing more of his armor to break off. Phantom appeared on top of him and kept him down with his foot on his chest. Rhino groaned at that and attempted to get up, but Phantom forced him back down.

"I swear I'm going to crush you," He growled.

"Yeah, but not today," Phantom said as he turned Aaron intangible and then slowly pulled him out of the armor. Aaron didn't scream at all, but just felt a tangling feeling as he was dropped out of his armor.

Shocker and the Phantom copy were still going at it, but when Shocker saw what Phantom did to the Rhino he gasped.

"I should have known that you were being seriously when you stopped Rhino with one punch. Did we never see your full power until now?"

"No, I'm only at 10 percent right now," Phantom smirked as he punched Shocker right in the face right before he grabbed one of the bracelets on his arms. So when he punched him, he tore off one of the devices with the whole right arm of the suit. Shocker looked at that in shock as Phantom tore off the device and placed it on his wrist and aimed it at him. Shocker gasped at that. Suddenly many cop cars pulled up and around them as the detective drove up as well. Phantom relaxed his arm as many cops surrounded Shocker as some surrounded Aaron and his armor and the sandman.

"I wouldn't touch the Sandman, if you move that device he will reform," Phantom said when a cop attempted to do just that.

Captain Stacy nodded at the cop as he walked up to Phantom, who had removed the stolen Shocker's device and handed it to one of the cops.

"Nice work, Phantom."

"If you say so, Captain," Phantom said as he saluted and then floated away, leaving the cops and villains alone. Stacy smiled at that and then had his men lock the villains back up and then drove them back to the prison, which had been repaired and everything.

Phantom had floated down to where he had left his camera and then grabbed it as he then flew up towards the building he had chosen to as a place to look over the city. He sighed as he sat down on the roof and pulled his belts out and put them back on. He groaned when he felt them forcible low his power to a safe level, but after wearing them for months, he was used to it. However, when he sighed he sensed someone.

"Black Cat, I know you're there," Suddenly the Black Cat appeared in front of him and said

"Just wanted to congratulate you for the win," She kissed him again on the lips and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Daniel was flying towards school having taken care of two crimes in the morning and was waiting for at least some calm. He arrived in the alleyway and changed back into his human form and walked out towards the school. He found MJ and Gwen sitting on the fountain and joined them as they were sat down enjoying the other's company until

"Hey, Dan," Felicia purred at him. Daniel sighed,

"Hey, Felicia, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much," She smiled as she sat down next to him. Daniel had to again force his ice powers to his face to stop from blushing. He didn't need this at all. However, before anyone could say anything Daniel gasped as a puff of smoke came from his mouth. _My ghost sense,_ He thought, _what?_ Suddenly a voice said as the sky turned dark.

"Ghost Child, finally I have found you!" Daniel growled a little as everyone looked around shocked as a black huge ghost with purple horns floated towards them.

_Nocturne,_ Daniel groaned as he made two invisible copies behind him that suddenly turned into his phantom form and turned visible and charged themselves at Nocturne. Nocturne gasped at that as the two copies fired blast after blast at him, forcing him back and keeping him from making any of his sleep-walkers. With Nocturne distracted, Daniel led MJ, Gwen and Felicia into the school.

"Hurry, it'll be safe in there." He said as everyone followed him into the school and out onto the field behind it. Daniel stayed in the back to make sure that everyone was inside, but suddenly two green fat ghosts appeared behind him and grabbed him.

"Danny," Liz yelled as Daniel was dragged away.

"Just go!" He yelled as he pretended to be dragged away. Flash grabbed onto Liz and led her and the others away. Once they were gone, Daniel changed into his phantom form and frozen the two ghosts solid and he then flew up out of the school and headed to where the two copies were still fighting with Nocturne.

The original Phantom fired an ice-beam at him; freezing his bottom half as he and his copies charged their ecto-blasts as he growled

"How did you find me? How did you know I was still alive, who told you." Nocturne smirked at him and after freeing himself, causing the copies and the original to cover their faces from the sharp pieces of ice flying off of him.

"That is my business and none of yours," He hissed as he fired a blue blast at Phantom. The three Phantoms raised a shield to protect themselves that knock the blast away and then he and his copies flew up and then fired ecto-blasts after ecto-blasts at him. Nocturne groaned at that, he didn't know that Phantom was still this strong. He had hoped that the two years in hiding would have made him weak.

Phantom continued his attacks on him as one of his copies pulled out a thermos that he always had on him just for these sorts of cases that he was in the city, though he never thought he would have to use it.

When Nocturne saw that, he gasped and then fired a wave of blue energy at the copies. Phantom and his copies were distracted, but as the blast headed their way, one of the sucked Nocturne into the thermos, but because they were focused on that when the blast hit them, they fell to the ground asleep. The two copies disappeared and Phantom turned back into Daniel as he stayed asleep on the ground in front of the fountain. Suddenly Flash, Rand and the other football players ran out of the school and looked around for Daniel.

"Over here!" Rand yelled as they all ran over to see Daniel lying in front of the fountain.

"Hey, Daniel, wake up man." Daniel stayed asleep.

"Is he?"

"I don't think so, he has a pulse, but it's weak, but I don't think he's hurt anywhere. Call an ambulance." Rand said as Liz, Gwen, MJ and Felicia ran up to them and sat down next to the still sleeping Daniel.

The second that Daniel fell asleep an alert was activated in Fixit's computer. However, when it did he gasped and stood up. Luckily, the store was empty at the time, so he was able to lock it down and then teleport himself with the car near the hospital. The alert was also able to give Fixit Daniel's accurate location and he knew that by the time he got there, he would be there. He pulled out of the alleyway and parked right in front of the hospital. He walked into the place and asked the receptionist, "Have you seen my godchild, Daniel Parker…"

"Room 43," A voice suddenly said. He turned to see…

"Mary Jane how is he?"

"Alive, but in a coma or something like that," She said sadly as she led Fixit to Daniel's room.

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"He hasn't woken up since we found him." She said as they entered the room to find Flash, Captain Stacy, Dr. Bromwell, Liz, Gwen, Felicia, Rand and the others standing over Daniel who was hooked up to a heart monitor and still asleep on the bed.

"Mr. Parker," Stacy said.

"How did this happen?" He asked looking at Daniel. "We're not sure, what was described to us as a black tall monster with purple horns attacked the school and as your son was leading everyone away two other monsters, completely green, grabbed him and lead him to where the other was. Whatever happened during that we don't know," Captain Stacy said. _Nocturne, that is not good._ Fixit thought as he ran his hand through Daniel's hair. _Well at least his disguise held up._ He thought sadly.

"Dr. Bromwell, when do you think Daniel will wake up?"

"It's impossible to guess, it took be days to weeks. He might even wake up sometime night."

"Ok," Fixit said as he sat down next to the bed, his hand in Daniel's.

"Uh, Mr. Parker, I do have some things for you to sign for him. You are his legal guardian?" He asked.

"Yes," Fixit said sadly as he took the notepad and started to read it.

"And there are some things I want to talk to you about Daniel." Fixit smiled,

"If you are talking about his temp or his heart rate, it has always been that way since he was born and the protein you might find in his blood is the medicine that his family doctor gave to him to strength his immune system because of his temp and heart rate."

"Ah… then I'll leave you alone." He said as he left. However, MJ asked

"What did he mean?"

"That's a little private and unless I am talking to a doctor, I am not allowed to say. Daniel does not like people knowing about his medical records." Fixit said as he continued to sign the papers and then looked at the bill. He sighed. _Well at least Daniel got a lot for his pics._ He sighed as he watched Daniel sleep and then saw Gwen, MJ, Liz and Felicia grab a hold of him somewhere.

_Uh-oh,_ He thought, _looks like Daniel is too popular with the ladies and they will not be willingly to share him._

Inside Daniel's dream he was fighting against a black shadow in Phantom form, but he didn't know where he was or what he was fighting.

"Where am I?" He asked as the shadow laughed at him. Daniel filled his hand with ecto-plasma and looked around the dark place using the ecto-plasma as a flashlight. He didn't see anything and wondered why his night seeing ability wasn't working. He continued to look around until he saw something move in the shadows and turned the light to find…himself, but with red eyes, flaming white hair and blue skin.

"YOU, I thought I imprisoned you." Daniel yelled as he fired blast after blast at him. The copy just dodged them and then flew himself right at Daniel, throwing him back and through the wall behind him. Daniel kicked him off and got on his feet and found himself back in Amity right in front of the Nasty Burger and in front of his evil future self. Daniel hissed at that, but then turned and attempted to get to his family, friends and teacher.

However, his future evil self grabbed his foot and threw him away from them. "No, I will not allow it to happen this time!" Daniel yelled as he kicked his evil future self into the buildings next to him and then flew towards his family, friends and teacher. However, suddenly a ghostly wail hit him, throwing into the buildings to the left of him. He groaned as he got up and looked up to see his future evil self flying above him.

"I will not allow them to die again!" Daniel yelled as he fired a black blast of energy at him, blowing him far away from them. However, before he could do anything else, the Nasty Burger exploding taking with it his family, friends, teacher and love of his life. He didn't lie anymore, he knew that he loved Sam, since when he didn't know, but he did and now it was too late to tell her.

"NOOOOOO" He screamed, suddenly waking up in his old room. "What, where am I? What's going on?" He asked confused.

"What's going on is that your late, son, how come on." A voice suddenly said.

"Dad" Daniel asked confused.

"Come on, son. Don't want to be late, do you?" Jack Fenton asked as he ran down the stairs,

"We're having fudge." He yelled back. Daniel looked at where he was, completely confused and shocked, until he saw his future self looking at him through the window. With that, he changed into his phantom and charged at him. Suddenly the scenery changed back to right before the Nasty Burger exploded. Daniel continued to try to get close to save his family, friends and teacher, but his future self just continued to hit him over and over again. Daniel was growing exhausted as the battle continued between himself and his future evil self as his family, friends and teacher looked on in worry and shock. Suddenly, Daniel was punched and hit the container right next to where his loved ones were attached to. He exhaled as he changed back.

"He's too strong, I can't stop him…I'm sorry," He said as his evil self walked up to him.

Suddenly right before his future self could grab him, a hand stopped him.

"Now wait up, son." Daniel looked up to see his dad.

"We don't need you anymore old man," His future evil self said.

"Too bad, you've awoken my memory, so now you're stuck with me." He said as the scenery changed again to show Daniel and his father talking during the fishing trip they took some time ago.

"So, what's up with you?" Jack asked.

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

"You know, how are you and Sam doing?" He asked. Daniel looked at him shocked; he had no idea what was going on when he future self suddenly appeared next to them.

"Why are you stalling the inevitable? I am you and you will be me,"

"No, Danny is Danny, not you. Allow me to show it," Jack said as the scenery changed again to show what Daniel did after the Nasty Burger exploded with his future self in his hands.

"And this shows your point?" Another copy of Daniel's future self showed him,

"Watch what he does."

Daniel threw his evil self out onto the street and yelled "I should kill you," as he unleashed a ghostly wail. "Take what you took from them," He fired another wail at him, "But they wouldn't approve." Daniel sighed sadly as he pulled out a thermos and sucked the weak future evil self of him into it.

"And that wasn't the end or the beginning," Jack said as he showed them both all the battles Daniel was a part of, the people he saved, and everything from before and after that battle.

"No one is refusing that we have done good work, but look on how we were repaid. No friends, no girl, no family…"

"I wouldn't be sure about that," Jack said as he placed his hands on Daniel's shoulder and showed them all the friends that Daniel had that cared for him. Fixit, the Titans, MJ, Gwen, Felicia, Captain Stacy, Johan, Betty, Robbie, Vlad, Valerie, Cody, Hawk, his army, Mrs. Hardy, everyone at school that knew him, the Black Cat, everyone even Flash and Dash.

"Dad is right, I do have friends, I do have a family and I will never be you!" Daniel yelled as his future self floated away from him.

"Go get him, son," Jack smiled as he fuse with Daniel as did everyone that Daniel knew that had a relationship with him, that were friends with him, that cared for him. With that, Daniel felt a huge increase of power as he changed into his phantom form and charged at his future self and grabbed a hold of him. He suddenly threw him against the wall and then charged a huge blast and then fired it at him. His future self gasped at that as the rainbow blast hit him and forced him deeper and deeper into a crater. With that, Phantom stopped his attack and then picked him up and then threw him against another wall, causing cracks to run across it. Phantom growled as he fired another blast at him and once he fell unconscious, he sucked him into a thermos that suddenly appeared in his hand and smiled. _Thank you, dad_ He thought.

"Don't mention it and I will always be there for you," Jack said back.

Daniel suddenly woke up and saw MJ, Felicia, Captain Stacy, and Fixit looking at him. "Fixit," He asked. "Shh, I'm here." Fixit smiled at him.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"You saved our lives and everyone at school, Tiger,"

"And you're been asleep most of the day, we thought that you would never wake up." Gwen said as she held his hand. Daniel smiled at that and then leaned down on the pillow behind him. He sighed after that as Mr. Stacy cleared his throat,

"We'll let you get some rest and talk, come on and thanks for saving my daughter," He finished as everyone left the room. With that, Fixit said "Who was it?"

"Nocturne, he found him. I hope he is still in the thermos." Daniel said.

"Don't worry, no one has opened it, but that's not good."

"No, it isn't," Daniel said sadly as they sat in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I have never played Kingdom Hearts and/or Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ever, nor do I know anyone who has. This the response to the review made by 'Someone' so that he can see it.

Time skip:

Daniel Parker was always one to play by the rules. He was a hero, the good guy. He couldn't risk putting his reputation on the line for some kicks. Phantom was a hero, always had been. Kicking bad guys where it hurt the most, generally their egos.

Why then the hesitation as he watched this beautiful, sapphire-eyed thief skulking about the shadows below him? It was clear she was up to no good, so why the lack of intervention?

"Ugh…women," Phantom moaned, scratching the back of his head. He never did have much luck in that department. Phantom observed the Cat closely. He had stumbled upon her on several different occasions by now, and she had managed to thoroughly out show and outwit him more often than not. Maybe it was just her endearing, enticing nature.

Or maybe he was finally losing his touch. He shook his head at that as he slowly followed her, waiting for the right time to jump in and stop her or at least try to stop her.

Quietly, he advanced on her, flying invisible behind her. A number of priceless jewels glittered behind casings of glass. He saw a grin play on the Black Cat's lips as she began carving circles with her sharpened claws, being levitated in the air by but a single chord connected to the ceiling. Leave it to her to want to steal from the richest jewel collector in all of New York…as well as a member of a prominent crime family.

"I know you're there ghost-boy. Might as well come on out and say hello," she said suddenly, not taking her eyes from her prize.

_How_, Daniel thought as he smirked.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to," he replied, turning visible and flying behind her

. "Oh, just the usual," She cooed, retrieving the glistening jewel from its container and deftly placing it in a small black bag tied to her waist. She unhooked the miniature grappling device hidden in the fur of her gloves and landed onto the floor, deliberately setting off the alarm. Phantom sighed. It was going to be another one of those nights.

"Now are you gonna let me apprehend you nicely tonight or am I going to have to get violent?" She purred softly, slinking toward him with swaying hips and seductive eyes.

"I like it rough," She whispered as she reached a fingerbreadths distance of the infamous Ghost. She placed a gloved hand against his chest, ensuring her claws just gently grazed the skin beneath the fabric of his uniform. She then placed another hand on his cheek, cradling it as tenderly as she could. Phantom felt slightly on edge. Never before had she made advancement like that on him.

Sure she was generally flirtatious, but not to this extent, or seriousness. Her eyes had softened and yet intensified at the same time. There was no comical look on her face, or smirk of mischief. She was leaning in closer to him, smiling almost warmly. He saw her grin, and knew at that instant he had slipped up. "How about you let this poor kitty go home, prize in hand?"

"And why would I do that?"

She pouted softly, shoving him back slightly with her open palm. "You don't always have to be the good guy Phantom…"

"Sorry, that's what I signed up for," He quipped, gripping her wrist that had been toying around his waist rather suggestively. She smirked.

"Where's the fun in that? Do you even have a dangerous side, Mr. Phantom?"

"Wanna find out?" he added. She laughed. And for a split second, Daniel found it to be the most sensational sounding voice he had ever heard. Something about this woman drove him wild, made him forget his inhibitions and fears. It was almost as though he could confide in her…wait, confide in a strange, thief masquerading about the city in a skin tight leather suit?

"Oh, you know how to make a girl go moist, you know that?" She murmured, licking her lips. Moments later she vaulted into the air, landing behind him.

Before he had a chance to spin around he was thrown to his rear as his legs were kicked out from under him. She crawled onto his waist and pinned him there for a moment. It was a little more than a cause of discomfort for Phantom. He gulped.

"Your sixth sense tingling?" _How original,_ he thought with a smirk, shoving her away just as she began groping for his mask. He was on his feet within a matter of minutes. Police sirens wailed in the distance, drawing near. He had almost forgotten about the alarm, and it seemed she had as well. "What a shame," She sighed, flipping her long locks of beautiful white hair.

"This was just getting interesting."

"Aww, you can't go yet Cat. I was just getting warmed up."

"I bet you were…" The sirens were drawing near by now, squealing tires striking curbs and screaming against pavement.

"Sorry ghost-boy. Duty calls, you understand?" Phantom hissed at that.

Just as the Black Cat readied her grappling hook for her getaway, she felt webbing wrap around her heel, jerking her to her fours. She grunted, her pretty face nearly smashing against the floor.

"I don't think so. I've let you off the hook more times than I can count. I think…" She yanked on the strand of webbing connected to his wrist, pulling him to the floor as well.

"Men don't think," she hissed, catapulting her little frame over his head once more and jumping onto the nearest wall. _Ouch,_ Phantom thought.

"I'd love to stick around and continue this…but the night is young and I've got other errands to attend to."

"So I see," he grunted, picking himself up off the floor for the second time that evening.

"You're a doll," She laughed, jumping up through the window from whence she had entered and dashing off into the night like a streak of lightning. By then the police had surrounded the building and began making their way up countless flights of stairs.

Phantom smoothed a hand over his back-side. If anything he was going to leave with his pride more injured than his body. Several seconds later the police arrived.

"What happened?" One of them asked, running up toward Phantom, who let out a frustrated sigh.

"I got beat at my own game..." The cop looked confused by that as Phantom walked away and jumped out of the window heading into the night completely and utterly annoyed that he allowed Cat to win and leave with a bag of jewelries. He growled as he increased his speed to his limit and flew all the way back to his home, fully intending to train the rest of the night and send out all scout droids to look for the Cat.

However he suddenly stopped halfway to his home and landed on the roof. _When if I do find her, with my hesitation, what can I do? As long as I'm like that I can't do a thing to stop her at all._

With that thought, he flew up into the sky and then floated up there looking up at the sky, not knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fixit asked.

"It has been a few days since I captured him, I should return him to the Observant High Council." Phantom said standing in front of the closed Portal in front of him. It has been only three days since his battle with Nocturne. He was too busy the first day because Dr. Bromwell made him stay in the hospital for one day so nothing else would happen to him and then the second day, there was crime after crime and that day ended with a battle with the Black Cat that didn't go as what Phantom wanted it to. Phantom sighed,

"Besides if we just send him somewhere in the zone, he might come back and worse he knows that I am alive and where I am."

"Ok, but why do I have to come?" Fixit asked.

"You need to know about the zone and the first thing is the Observant High Council, so you know where to go for help." Phantom said as he set the coordinates for the portal to open right in front of the Observant High Council building.

The second they went through the portal, Fixit looked around at the white stone tower, however Phantom just walked up to it and opened the door with the thermos in his hand. Fixit walked after him to not get lost.

He really didn't like the ghost zone, however to Phantom it was his second home. Phantom flew through the hallways not paying attention to the shocked look on some of the Observants faces as he did through. He had no time for them and didn't want to talk to them, only the head Observant did he wants to. He suddenly arrived at the door to the main observant chamber and then knocked on it.

"Enter, Phantom." A voice said that was familiar to him. He went in to find Clockwork talking with the two head Observants.

"Welcome back, young one," One of them said. Phantom just tossed the thermos to him. He caught it and asked

"What is this?" Clockwork sighed, he knew who it was.

"Nocturne attacked the human realm, targeted me and put a whole school full of students in danger."

That shocked the observant as did the second person who entered the chamber.

"Daniel, please don't go so quickly. I know you know you're way, but I don't." Fixit said.

"I'm sorry, Fixit. I thought you would stay by the portal." Phantom said to him. Fixit shook his head at that as the Observants continued

"Then we will deal with him, however because you are here. There is something you need to know."

"What?" Clockwork opened a portal to show Phantom an image of someone opening Pariah's tomb, but then stealing the ring and then slamming the tomb close before Pariah could wake up. Phantom hissed at that as the ghost defeated the Fright Knight and the troopers he had stationed at Pariah's Keep to guard against something like this.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Just a few movements ago, my liege" A voice said suddenly. Phantom turned to see the Fright Knight and Commander Nightshade in the chamber.

Phantom sighed at that, "Who was this?" He asked.

"We are unsure," The Observants said. Phantom looked at Clockwork,

"And you're not going to say," Clockwork smirked,

"You know me too well,"

"I should, I spent four months in your citadel while I was mourning," Phantom said.

"Is this the person that Vlad warned me about?" He asked.

"Unsure, sir, but he can't find him. He's movement has been impossible to track." Nightshade said sadly. Phantom sighed at that as he looked at everyone and then he turned to Nightshade.

"Nightshade, send your ships to protect our allies and then send scout teams in groups around the zone, if this guy has the ring he will want the crown and that is hidden in you know where and our spies there will have to deal with that." He said.

"As you wish, sir"

"My liege, what about me" The Fright Knight asked.

Phantom sighed, he would want the Fright Knight with him and Fixit, but because he didn't have the ability to look like a human and that Phantom didn't have anything to make him look like a human, the only way would to look for and find Desiree and then came the risk of the spill of his secret and location. He didn't need that at all.

"Go with Nightshade for now, but if you hear that whoever that was is heading towards me or Amity, do not hesitate to stop him, understood?"

"Perfectly and as you wish, my liege" The Fright Knight said as he and Nightshade left the chamber and left everyone alone. Phantom sighed at that and then with Fixit he started to leave until Clockwork said

"Phantom, I can say this one thing, you will have to unleash your beast if you want to stop him, you will have to forgive yourself about what happened and you must learn to love again." Phantom hissed at that as he teleported himself and Fixit out of there.

When Fixit and Phantom appeared in their basement, Phantom turned back into Daniel and growled as he fired an ecto-blast at the wall. Fixit cocked an eye-brow at that.

_ What's up with him? _He thought as Daniel just headed upstairs and then left on his bike to ride around the city. Once Fixit knew that Daniel was gone, he sighed. He had no idea what was up with his friend, but knew that until Daniel told him what was up there was nothing he could do to help him.

He walked over to his worktable and began to continue to work on the super suit, a better, streamline, version of the older, bigger and crankier Fenton Ecto-skeleton that Daniel had used a long time ago to defeat Pariah and save his town and the world from the threat of Pariah Dark.

Fixit used his powers to lift up pieces of electronic devices, such as the gas mask, the rockets and then the semi-constructed pants and arms of the suit to him as he opened his chest plate and started to program the pieces they already have.

Daniel was riding around town, not even having a certain direction or place to go. He just had to get away from everyone and think. He knew what Clockwork meant, he had to unleash his ghost side and use all of his power if that ghost came after him.

However though Clockwork didn't say it, Daniel knew that that ghost would come after him sooner or later. He had to completely forgive himself about the deaths of his loved ones and while after the dream that he had after Nocturne hit him he did forgive himself somewhat, he didn't completely. Daniel suddenly turned when he found himself in the turn lane suddenly and stopped from nearly hitting the sidewalk.

He groaned after that as he continued to ride around town. However, he continued to think about what Clockwork. _Does Clockwork know about the three girls that like me…of course he does, but doesn't he also know that I can't be in a relationship for their sake and which one is he talking about?_


	7. Chapter 7

That morning, Daniel woke up and found that his skylight was completely covered with snow. He sighed, he hated the snow. He got dressed, ready and found Fixit already downstairs waiting for him.

"Are the roads clear enough for me to drive to school?" Fixit checked the traffic report from his internal computer and shook his head.

"Oh, well. I'm use to flying through buzzards," Daniel said as he changed into his ghost half and then phased out of the building invisible and up into the sky, heading directly to school. He sighed as the still falling snow fell on him and the ground below, he didn't even feel the drop in temperature as he thought about what he had to do.

_Number 1, get through my finals, number two, figure out what is going on in the zone, three find my winter phantom suit._ He thought as walked into the school in human form and waited with MJ, Gwen, and Felicia, as the snow continued to fall above them. Soon, the bell rang and they all went inside.

Meanwhile at the docks, a ship is being unloaded as the captain and one of officers on the deck are talking while checking over the things being unloaded.

"You know when it's cold and your tongue sticks to the side of the hull, I hate it when I do that," The captain of the ship said as the other looked at him confused.

"What I do," He said. Suddenly another voice said

"Hey Stan, ASAP let them know when the hardware for the new computer store arrives," Another deck hand said. Suddenly an in flash of green smoke a man wearing a green suit and a fish bowl on his head appeared onto of the containers that they just unloaded.

"Behold, I am Mysterio," He said, "Here to save the world from the evils of technology. Corrupting the human spirit"

"Are we being punk, I hate that," The Captain said.

"Silence, fool" Mysterio yelled. "These hands hold all the powers of the arcane arts. Quiesco," Suddenly the three fell on their knees suddenly exhausted.

"Ha, such weak wills, your dependent on machines had ravaged your wills," Mysterio said, "But I can save you. Behold," He chanted another fake phase in Latin as he and the cargo vanished in a wave of green smoke.

Meanwhile at school, "The final will cover the interactions of various bio systems." The professor said as Daniel yawned bored to death. "And be prepared to define the term we've learned this semester. For example, Survival of the fitness, natural selection," Suddenly the bell rang, "Alright more review tomorrow, but start studying tonight," He said as everyone left. Daniel walked out of the classroom and was about to follow Felicia to their next class when Liz grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Danny, this biology final is going to destroy my GPA. I'll never pass unless you tutor me again, please" Daniel sighed, but then said

"Ok"

"Oh, Danny, you rock," She said as the two left.

Later at one of the bridges, the traffic is completely backed up because of a storm of yellow smoke on the road. Soon Mysterio appeared from it and said "Behold another poison of progress that banished the old arts from this world" as two man with pipes walked up to him.

"How about we banish you?" One of them asked as they both headed towards him. Mysterio chanted another saying as the smoke surrounded him again and then rose up into the sky and then a dragon appeared from it. It charged at them and the two men gasped and then ran away from it. The dragon flew above them as they collapsed on the bridge as motorist closed and locked their doors as the dragon circled above them. Soon, Mysterio snapped his fingers and the dragon vanished in yellow smoke.

"Mmm, nice trick, bubble brain," Phantom said floating towards him. "And I'm sure the cheesy magician's act goes well with the tourists,"

"You dare call Mysterio a magician. Fool, Mysterio is no illusionist playing parlor tricks."

"Sounds like Mysterio is a master of talking about himself in the third person, you might want to see a doctor about that. And this is real magic," Phantom hissed as he chanted a spell that caused the snow to suddenly stop.

"We shall see," He chanted another word and suddenly Phantom's gas mask activated and covered his nose and mouth.

"Nice try, but no," Phantom glared at him and then charged at him. However, Mysterio suddenly waved his arm and his smoke cloud went above the Tricorp van and he said

"You have one chance to abandon your hateful cargo," as the storm sent out yellow lightning that hit Phantom and forced him back.

"I'm thinking it's safer inside," The driver said as Mysterio then began to lift the vehicle and then tossed it into the river. Phantom gasped as Mysterio vanished and then flew after the vehicle. He was able to get the driver out, but not the vehicle as it was filled with icy water and sunk to the bottom of the river. He groaned at that as he flew back to the bridge.

Time skip:

Back at School, Daniel was reading the paper about the battle he had with Mysterio as he attempted to tutor Liz again. "Photos by Daniel Parker, very nice," Liz smiled. "And just one of your many talents"

"At least the authorizes recovered the armored vehicle, but its cargo was lost to the river and the bugle blames the whole thing on Phantom, but now is Phantom supposed to fight a so-called magician?" He asked, though he still didn't believe it. "Oh, wait that's should be this then this," He said having read some of Liz's notes.

"Oh, right, right," She said as she changed it.

"And don't worry about Phantom. My dad hires magicians all the time at his hotel. He used to take my brother and me backstage to see how the tricks were done. It's all about misdirection, you end up paying attention to one thing when you should be paying attention to another," She said as she placed her arm on Daniel's shoulder.

**That night at Osborn's place**

"Miles, I can't tell you how pleased we are that Norman convinced you to join us at ESU." Curt said at a small party that Norman was having.

"I'm truly looking forward to working with you again."

"Thanks Curt, feelings mutual." Miles said to him.

"I'm just glad my hot-shot little brother is back in NY," Daniel's professor said. "Mother will be thrilled, too"

"So, Dr. Warren, what changes can we expect at the lab," Miles choked a little at that, but Martha said

"Miles's past successes have already brought much needed grants and as well as private funding, as well as I hope to bring in more people."

"I'm bringing in my own person as well," Miles said, "And I'm happy to share,"

"Plus you have your student interns," Professor Warren said. "How's Gwen working out?"

"Oh, wonderful," Martha said.

"Wish we had more like her," Curt smiled.

"Well, there is Daniel Parker," He said.

"We had trust issues with him," Martha said.

"I realized you dismissed him, but he is still the brightest student I have ever had, even if I have only being teaching him for a semester."

"I know Daniel, friends of my son's." Norman said. "I have found him impressive."

"Well, all I care about is having the most capable minds at our employ," Dr. Warren said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Curt said sadly to his wife. Martha sighed and then looked at Osborn's wife who hadn't talked at all since the dinner and then sighed, "Fine, we'll take him back, but it is his choice,"

"That's all we can ask for." Norman said as he lifted his drink. "Here's too continued…" Suddenly his cell phone went off and he pulled it out. "OsCorp business," He said as he stood up and walked out of the dining room.

Meanwhile at OsCorp

"Mr. Osborn's on his way," A security guard said as another pulled out his gun. Suddenly the two charged into the lab and found Mysterio inside. However, again Mysterio chanted something and the two fell on their knees exhausted.

"I summon the dark forces; tell us your master plan for this world." He said as a yellow light charged up and then exploded the roof off of the lab. Suddenly three more guards charged in and aimed their weapons at him. However, he chanted something again and suddenly the yellow smoke around the three transformed into dragons that flew around them. The guards attempted to fire at them, but their bullets just went through them. Mysterio laughed at that, "Fools, your technology can't harm the serpents. But don't let that stop you," He said as the serpents flew closer and closer to the three. Suddenly an ecto-blast hit Mysterio in the face as Phantom came inside.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, I saved the best for last," Mysterio said as he wrapped his cape around him.

Suddenly hundreds of purple bats came from it and flew at Phantom. Phantom turned intangible. The bats went right through him and then attempted to hit him again, but this time Phantom opened a whirling green portal in front of them and they all went inside. Mysterio gasped at that as another portal opened in front of him. Suddenly the many purple bats flew out of the portal and hit Mysterio, who dodged them.

With that, Phantom charged his electric power in his hand and fired it at the bats, destroying most of them. However, with Phantom distracted Mysterio wrapped the machine he was on in green flames as Phantom finished destroying the last of the bats.

"My work here is done. Farwell Phantom," He said as he and the serpents disappeared. Phantom flew and landed right on top of the machine as he thought, _if I'm right about this, it shouldn't hurt at all. If not, I will have some major sunburn._ Suddenly the machine was wrapped in yellow smoke as it disappeared, Phantom and all.

A yellow cloud with lighting enriched in it flew around the city until it stopped in its track above a building. The building's roof soon opened and then cloud disappeared, showing a rectangle hovering device with wires connected to the machine that Mysterio had just stolen from OsCorp with him on top of it. Soon, the machine lowered Mysterio and the stolen machine to the floor as he jumped off of it and then went behind the purple curtains near where the machine landed. Phantom appeared behind the machine and then smirked as he looked around. _Perhaps there is a brain in Liz after all_, He smiled as he then floated through the curtains as Mysterio said "And for my next trick…"

"You will disappear," Phantom suddenly said as Mysterio threw a bomb at him. Phantom was taken off guard by that and was blow out of the curtains and landed near the machine. He got up and looked around for Mysterio who laughed.

He suddenly chanted something and the machine charged up a lightning blast that hit Phantom, but didn't hurt him.

"Nice try," Phantom said as he destroyed the machine with a huge blue ecto-blast causing Mysterio to fall from it and land on the platform behind him. Suddenly he teleported and appeared on the floor. Phantom floated down in front of him.

"I know this is all an act, so give it up. All an illusion, projected on smoke."

"You're catching on, but what is an illusion and what is reality?" He asked as two floating punching fists appeared next to Phantom. Phantom just grabbed them and destroyed them with his bare hands. With that Mysterio created a fake ring of fire around them as a tiger and serpent came from it.

"So many threats, but which are real?" He asked. Phantom closed his eyes and used his training and sixth sense to figure that out. The tiger jumped at him, but Phantom didn't do anything as the hologram went through him.

Suddenly he sensed an axe heading towards him and he raised an ecto-shield to protect him. The axe hit it and then broke completely off after that. The serpent charged at him and like the tiger went right though him and disappeared.

However, after that a blue huge teddies bear with sharp claws and red eyes appeared behind him. He sensed that and allowed the bear to cut at nothing, he had turned intangible to dodge that and then fired a huge ecto-blast at it, blowing its head clean off. It dropped to the floor after that as the ring of fire vanished. "Let's put the show on hold and finish this,"

"As you wish," Mysterio said as hundreds of Mysterios suddenly appeared. Phantom groaned at that as he complained

"That will not work on me," He fired a round of ecto-blast at the robots, blowing half of them away. The others charged at him, but Phantom turned intangible and allowed them to hit each other as he flew above them.

He fired more ecto-blast at the robots, blowing one up after another until there was no more. _Robots, I have always disliked them_. Phantom thought as he continued to attack them. However, he had caught another Mysterio going back behind the curtains and he flew after him.

_Someone doesn't want to play._ He thought as he did that and threw a chest piece of one of the robots at him. The Mysterio dodged it as it exploded behind him as Phantom appeared in front of him. He attempted to chant something, but Phantom webbed his wrist and pulled his glove off.

"Built in controls, nice," He shattered it into nothing. "I hope this one has a head," He muttered as the Mysterio pulled his helmet off. "So now you know. It's me,"

"Right," Phantom said as he punched the robot and destroyed it completely. He then phased underground and pulled out two people. "Nice try, but no," He then webbed the two people together and then waited to tell the police everything and where to find the stolen goods.

Time Skip:

Daniel was later at his home eating breakfast with Fixit as he looked over the mall.

"Oh, something from the Bugle," Fixit said as he handed the letter to Daniel. Daniel cocked an eye-brow at that and then opened it.

"Wow, it's an exclusive freelance contract and an advance," He said. "Robbie said this was coming but I didn't believe him."

"Good work, Daniel, good work," Fixit smiled at him. However before they could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Fixit activated the security camera in front of the store and then turned to Daniel with a worried look on his face.

"Who is it?"

"Why, it is Felicia,"

"Right we are hanging around town today,"

"But it is also Mr. Osborn, the Connors and your teacher as well as someone else with them." Fixit said sadly as the doorbell rang again.

"Where is he?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Felicia said with her arms crossed at her. Soon, the door unlocked and then slowly opened to show Fixit standing in the doorway with Daniel behind him looking at them. However he had yet to change out of his skin-tight black shirt and dark blue shorts so everyone could see his muscles on his chest, arms and legs. Felicia blushed at that, but Norman said

"Are you going to let us here, Daniel?" Fixit looked over at Daniel, who shrugged. Fixit then let them all in as Daniel and Fixit looked over at them.

"I don't like this,"

"Nor do I," Daniel whispered back.

"Daniel,"

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"To introduce my brother, the new scientists at ESU," He said as he extended his hand towards his brother. "Daniel Parker, meet my brother…"

"Dr. Miles Warren," Daniel hissed, "A Scientists that was employed by the Alliance until they found that he was attempting to take control of the whole Alliance and was fired completely." Daniel continued.

"Well…um, that's not the true story, but yes I was fired, unjustly by the Alliance." Warren said as Daniel thought, _Bullshit,_ However, soon he asked "Why are you really here?"

"Daniel, I have good news. Martha and Curt Connors want to give you another chance at ESU." Norman said as Daniel looked at the Connors and Miles.

"I find that hard to believe." He said.

"You deserve it Daniel, your talents should be nourished and I want to do my part. I'll like to be your mentor," Norman continued. Daniel glared oh so badly at him, causing his eyes to grow a little.

"Then the answer to all of your questions is NO!" He hissed at them. That shocked Norman and the others. However, Felicia detected the force behind his voice.

"Daniel, think about it…"

"Heard it before, don't want to hear it again." Daniel continued to hiss at them.

"Besides I have enough mentors to last two life times and shouldn't you be a mentor to Harry?" He asked looking at Osborn. Norman gasped at that, but Martha said

"Daniel, I know how unbelievable it is that we would be…"

"That you would trust me again, I know, but the answers still no,"

"Daniel…" Daniel's Professor started but Daniel continued

"No,"

"Do you not care about the research we are doing at the labs," Dr. Warren asked. Daniel chuckled

"No, I don't care. Not anymore," Felicia smiled at that, his voice held power, a lot of power. _Meow,_ she smiled. Fixit smirked at their shocked expressions. Daniel was very good at getting under person's skins.

"Now see here…" Norman started until he felt Fixit's strong hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Osborn, my godchild said no, that is his answer for you being his mentor, now please leave or I will call the cops." Fixit said harshly. Norman didn't say anything but left in a huff. With that the others started to leave as well, but Daniel suddenly grabbed Curt's and Martha's arms,

"Be cautious around Dr. Warren, if he finds anything that you two have done that he can use a blackmail he will use it to take control of the whole lab, just as did attempted to do in the Alliance Lab he was fired from," He glared hard at them, "And he will do it to you, no matter who you were before including that incident with the lizard. That is the only warning you will get from me and my only help you will get, don't turn your back on him, it is too big of a target." With that he let them go and Fixit led them out, with Felicia as well.

"Felicia, give me time to get dress and then we'll go." She smiled at that and then waited outside.

However, she wasn't the only one waiting outside for him. "What are you guys still doing here?" She asked Martha and Curt.

"To see something," Martha said as she pressed her ear against the door.

"I do not like this at all,"

"Nor do I, but I agree with your decision," Fixit said.

"Shouldn't Osborn be with his son and dealing with him, not trying to be my mentor?" Daniel asked.

"He should be, but he isn't. It is concerning," Fixit said sadly. Daniel sighed as the two headed back upstairs.

"In any case we should send more spies to OsCorp and to the lab to make sure nothing else weird happens in this place,"

"I concur," Fixit said as Martha and Curt looked at one another shocked.

What were they talking about and what was this about spies already at the lab and about sending more to watch over them. They had no idea, but then again Felicia didn't either.


	8. Chapter 8

Phantom was flying around the city looking for anything that might be happening, but suddenly he saw a shadow figure move across the roof tops and sighed. He knew who that was. He floated down towards her, turning invisible as he did so she wouldn't see him, yet he knew that wouldn't stop her. He landed right in front of her as she suddenly stopped inches from him.

"How are you doing that? No one has been able to see me while I'm invisible, so how can you?" Phantom's voice said. The Black Cat smirked as she walked around the still invisible Phantom.

"You might be invisible, but I can hear you, so I guess that's how. But I can always tell," She purred. _So super hearing,_ Phantom smirk a little as he turned visible and turned to face her.

"So, what's with the rooftop jumping? You didn't steal something, did ya?"

"What do you think?" She asked smiling at him. Phantom sighed as he raised an ecto-shield on top of the roof they were on and got into an attack stance.

Black Cat frown a little as Phantom said "There is only one way out, either defeat me or surrender." She smiled at that and then charged at him aiming to kick him. Phantom brought his leg up too to dodge her hit. Their legs hit each other, but they were equally matched. Phantom cocked an eye-brow at that and then unleashed one another.

_Super hero strength and speed,_ He smirked as he filled his legs and arms with ecto-plasma. Black Cat smirked and then attempted to sweep him off his feet, but Phantom jumped and then kicked Cat, but she dodged and then punched Phantom. As he flew through the air, he grabbed the bag of jewelries that Cat had and then jumped on to his legs using his arms as springs to show her it.

She gasped at that, but then the shield disappeared and Phantom said "You lose," However, the Black Cat suddenly hit him, faster than he thought possible and grabbed the bag out of his grip and then ran off of the roof and disappeared. Phantom looked around for her, but then groaned when he didn't find her.

Meanwhile Black Cat has arrived at her home and changed into her normal clothes and then hid her costume, the mask and the bag of jewelries. She sighed as she rubbed her leg and fist. Hitting Phantom actually hurt for once, either he did something or she was losing her touch. _He must be starting to get annoyed with me or something else._ She shook her head at that as she got into her bed and cuddled with the Phantom plush she still had and then fell asleep.

Phantom had arrived at his home and as muttering darkly under his breath as he landed in the lab.

"What happened?"

"You guess," He hissed as he activated the training field and started to train. Fixit cocked an eye-brow at that, until he realized what he meant.

"I have read something that says that sometimes the female of the species are much more dangerous than the male,"

"Shut up," Phantom hissed as he continued to train.


End file.
